My, how the world has changed
by tomasgurl39
Summary: Dan and Amy go to see the Kabras. When they get there something sends them in shock. what could it be? there is only one why to find out. read this, if you dare.  Just edited by LucianGurl39
1. My, how the world has changed

My, the world has changed.

Dan's p.o.v

Me and Amy walked up to the Kabra mansion with grim faces. Why we had said yes to visit them in the first place, I don't know. I don't see why we couldn't just stay home. Amy rang the door bell and we waited. And waited. Aand waited.

" well looks like there no home. Lets go Ames." I turned to walk away but as soon as my back was turned Ian cobra had to answer the door.

" wow Dan, you havn't changed a bit." he said. I turned back around and found him smirking. I balled up my fist ready to puch the guy in the gut, but Amy just had to hold me back.

" Hey, Ian, just leave Dan alone and let us in." I looked at Amy then Ian. Ian and I where both shocked. Ian took a step back and let us in. Amy and I have been here before so the beauty of it did shock us any more. It looked the same as always. It looked a bunch of rich people lived in it. Nice plush carpits, a huge TV in the living room. 10 bathrooms on all 5 floors. Me and my sister walked up to the rooms we always stay in. the Kabras had the courtesie of decorating it with ninja stuff. I set my things down and sarted off to find Natalie. It has been a long time sense I got under her skin.

Amy walked up next to me. " Dan, I'm bored. What are you going to do?" I looked at her while grining my devil grin.

" I'm going to find Natalie and annoy her to death." Amy rolled her eyes. We looked at eachother talking in our heads. ' _Dan you called her when we got off the plane to tell her that we where on our way. I heard her scream. And I was ten feet away from you. I think you already scared her to death._' I just kept on walking. Finally we came to the movie room. I opened the door and stoped. I was in shock.

Amy's p.o.v.

Oh my god. Both me and dan are in shock right now. After Dan stoped walking and almost fainted I finally saw why he had stoped. Natalie Kabra was waring sweat pants, a rinkled tank top, and her hair was mess. And I mean nots and bed head and all that. But the most surprising thing was when she let out a big fart. I gasped I just couldn't help it. Natalie turned around and stood up. She walked over to us while she burped. Dan looked at me then at Natalie. Then back at me again. After a while I stoped his head from moving thinking he was getting wiplashed. Dan looked at me, he walked over to Natalie. Then gave her a big hug.

" Hey ames, I think i'm in love." Natalie looked scared. I didn't blame her. My, how the world has changed.


	2. Poppycock!

Chapter two

Dan's p.o.v.

I wake up in the morning felling hungry. Not just hungry... Starving. I climb out of bed and head down stares to the dinning room. When I open the door I immediately smell my favorite breakfast feast. Pancakes with scrambled eggs and French toast! I sit down and dig in. Ian walked in and looked at me with a look of disgust. I stick out my tongue,laughing when he turns around and walks away. Amy pushed him back in while he was protesting that being in the same room with me was a form of torturer and that he can't stay in here when ever I'm eating. Amy just looked at him and told both of us to 'be nice'. They sat down and started to eat what was left of breakfast until more came.

"So Dan, Amy here has told me that you are in love with my sister. Is that true?" I looked at him and answered his question with a question.

"Ian do you like my sister?" I raised an eyebrow.

He spluttered and chocked, his cheeks turned red and he avoided Amy's gazed. When he was calm enough to talk he said, "Poppycock!"

Both Amy and I burst out laughing. He looked at us as if we where unknown beings.

"What are you laughing at?" we laughed even harder as his face got redder with embarrassment and rage. When we didn't answer he got up and stormed away. Not long after he left Natalie walked in. she was still in her PJ's, silk by the way. Amy looked at her .

"Thank goodness! I was worried that you where going to dress like that everyday from now on!" Natalie blushed and looked down. Wow I never realized that Natalie was cute when she blushed. Wait... what? Why did I just say that. Or well thought it anyway. I do not like Natalie. But then again she was disgusting yesterday. No, no, no! I do not and will not like Natalie. That is just to gross.

"I only dress like that on Saturdays, when ever I'm at home," she explained. I nodded and smiled mischievously. I stood up and ran up stares. Time for my ultimate prank on Natalie. Ha this is going to be great!


	3. You Ruined My Life

Chapter three

As I walked up the stares I pulled out my phone and ginned evilly. When I got to my room I got my laptop out and put the pictures of Natalie on a website I found that totally makes fun of the pictures that people send to it. I only sent them one of the Pictures. With the pictures, I sent an email that said, ' this is my worst enemy.' I signed my name and laughed. The picture will be up in about a day. I stood up and walked away. Shaking my head and smirking this will totally ruin Natalie Cobra.

Natalie's p.o.v. (the next day.)

When I woke up I took a shower and got dressed. After an hour of trying to find the perfect outfit for the morning, I got on my computer. I have to check my email. When I logged on I found the most horrifying thing in my life! And that was when I found out who had sent the picture of me, from the other day when I looked disgusting. There was only one thing to do. Scream and find Daniel Cahill.

Ian's p.o.v.

How can Dan think that I like his sister? That is the most absurd thing that I have ever heard in my life. I was just sitting in the library reading my book when I heard Natalie scream. Thinking that Dan pulled a prank on her, I dropped my book and ran in her direction. When I came across her in the hall her skin was paler than is should be and she was about to cry.

"Natalie what is wrong, what did Dan do?" she looked at me and almost burst into tears.

" Daniel posted some pictures of me form the other day. The day the he and his sister came here. The day that I was wearing my comfortable clothes." she said voice shaking. She walked past me and down the stairs, to the dinning room. Which was where Dan was having lunch. For the third time that day. I waited for Dan to start laughing. When he didn't I walked in to the dinning room expecting Dan all dead. But when I walked in I found Dan scared out of his mind staring at Natalie who was crying. He looked at me and his eyes saying 'please help me!' I shook my head my eyes saying ' your on your own dude.' he glanced at Natalie. She saw how scared he looked and she cried even harder, why I have no idea. She stood up and screamed at him, "How could you Dan? You ruined my life!" she ran away head in her hands. Dan looked after her. He walked up to me.

" Ian what do I do? How do I say I'm sorry to her?" I looked back to the way Natalie had run away. When I looked back at Dan his eyes were pleading.

" I'm sorry Dan I can't really help you with this. You are going to have to do this on you own. If want help go to your sister."


	4. I Need your help

Chapter Four

Amy's pov.

I was laying in a little alcove in my room reading a book when I heard someone knocking on my door. Thinking that it might be Ian, I grab one of my metale baseball bats that I keep under my bed. Just in case, you know what I mean? I held the bat above my head ready to knock Ian's head off. I open the door, swinging wildly. That was when I noticed that it was Dan and he was just standing there as if he goes through this everyday.

" Amy, I need your help." he said pushing past me and walked in my room sitting down on my bed. When he looked up at me I saw something in his eyes. I saw how scared he was.

"Dan what did you do now?" he looked away. He started to mumble something about Natalie and a picture.

"Dan I can't hear you, speak up." he looked back at me.

" I posted a picture of Natalie at her worst. Well she saw the picture and she got upset. Amy I need to know how to say sorry to a girl that can kill me if she wanted to." I shook my head.

" Dan I don't really know what to tell you. All I can say is say sorry and mean it. Say that you will never do it again and ask for forgiveness. If that doesn't work then I guess this is good-bye because your screwed." he looked me in the face and muttered, "You are such I great help, Amy."

Dan's pov.

Why can't anyone help me? I just don't understand.

I walked up to Natalie's bedroom door to the sound of crying. I cringed. I hated it when girls cry, it just freaks me out. I took a deep breath and knocked on the door. The crying stopped. I heard Natalie get up and cross the floor.

" Who is it?" said a stuffy voice. I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out.

" I said 'who is it'?" her voice was getting a little irritated.

" Um, It's Dan. Can I come in?" I heard shuffling and then the door opened.


	5. I'm sorry

Chapter five.

When the door opened I walked in ready to die. I shut my eyes. When nothing hit me I opened my eyes. Natalie was in front of me sniffling and wiping her nose with a tissue. She had changed into a shirt that read ' if you knew my mother you would understand.' as I read it I tried not to laugh. I looked at Natalie's face. It was red and puffy.

I took a deep breath, I didn't know what to say. At all. So I just mustered up the courage and said the truth.

"Natalie I'm sorry for what I did. It was stupid and thoughtless. I didn't relies that it would hurt you this much. Is there any way that you can forgive my?" I looked down at my feet, feeling like a loser ninja.

"I can forgive you Daniel... but I will not. One, because this hurt me in so many ways, and second my life is ruined. I will never be the same to the world ever again. I will give you this though, you got the picture with out any one seeing. That was some pretty sweet ninja powers right there." she said, rolling her eyes.

"So is everything OK now?" I asked. She walked closer to me and looked me in the eyes. Her Amber eyes were glistening.

" Things were never 'fine' between us Daniel." she walked past me and out the door.


	6. Goodbye

Chapter six.

Nobody's p.o.v.

A week later Amy and Dan were leaving the Kabras.

" Goodbye love. Hope to see you soon." said Ian. Amy rolled her eyes and so did Natalie. Dan shook his fist at Ian face and he backed up. Dan smiled at that wand walked away.

" Bye Ian, Natalie." He said, nodding toward the siblings.

They nodded back. " Bye Ian, I'll talk to you later Natalie." said Amy. Natalie walked over to Amy and gave her a hug. It was kinda weird now that they were friends. When Natalie let go of her and walked back to her brother, Amy walked away waving. The Cahills got in the car and drove off.

**A.N. Hey guys! OK I have some things to say.**

**First This story is dedicated to ALL.**

**Next the 'If you knew my mother...' thing was not my Idea. That goes to my good friend Luciangurl39. As is the 'Force' thing in Dodge Ball. **

**I know that the last Chapters aren't very good (and very short) I just wanted to get this Fic done. I just don't really have the time for everything right now what with the end on the school year coming up in two months. We have tests to study for and all that. I'm also going to do the Disclaimer for all my past FanFictions and the ones I'll do later. **

**I Tomasgurl39 do not own the 39 Clues or the characters. Just the plot.**

**Thank you so much for reading! **


End file.
